The Vongola Play
by Loner72
Summary: The Vongola family has a play and they must do it even if it kills them. little OOC


Today is the worst day for both the Vongola family  
>first for some reason Reborn decides that all members<br>of the Vongola family has to attend 'this meeting' every one  
>is very angry because they were <strong>force<strong> to attend  
>this meeting but in the end they found them self siting<br>in the room."Why must we be here I do not understand  
>why I am here."One of the people who was siting far away<br>from the crowd said."Kufuf do you think we want to  
>be here well we don't so do not act like you're the only<br>one suffering."Even the one who does not complain that  
>much is saying some thing.<p>

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET THE IDEA  
>WHY ARE WE HERE."Both boxers yelled loudly<br>they too as well is not happy about the  
>situation."Oi do you think you two can be<br>quiet already I mean at least Yamamoto  
>over there is not talking much."They all know<br>no matter the what the situation Yamamoto  
>would always be happy but for some reason he is<br>not."Lambo-san and Lampo-san does not really  
>care long as we have each other we're ok.<p>

"I think we will be ok,but this is Reborn after  
>all he would do any thing to make us suffer."Tsuna<br>signs he and his twin brother was about to have some fun  
>but Reborn called them here now he's kinda mad. But<br>the Vongola family is not the only ones there,Reborn even  
>went as far to call over the Varia he also called over Enma<br>and his twin brother.

"VOOOI why the hell are we here in the first  
>place we did not have noting to do with any<br>thing,but if we get the blame than those stupid  
>brats should get it too."<p>

"What did you said you loud-mouth how  
>dare you,I will not allow you to put<br>the blame on tenth and us."Gokudrea  
>yelled in frustration he hates this guy so<br>much they got in to a large argument so did  
>every one else Tsuna and Enma is watching the<br>scen."Tsuna-Kun do you think they will stop  
>fighting soon?"<p>

"They will now,every on sit down  
>now!"Reborn came in the room to see<br>every one but Tsuna,Enma and Xanxus,Lambo  
>and Lampo fighting they were the only people<br>siting down being calm,so he told the others  
>to sit down they all followed his orders with a<br>little complains here and there.

"Ok listen you're probably wondering  
>why you are it's because we are<br>going to have the first annual play for the  
>Vongola you say anything Vongola<br>allies has to help too by the contract you sign  
>last week."Squalo,Levi and the rest of the Varia<br>members look at their boss they had that  
>'what the hell did you do' Enma look<br>at his brother."I don't remember signing any contract  
>I know there must be a mistake are you sure we<br>singed a contract?"Cozarto asked unsure,he's not  
>really certain that he signed a contract but you<br>are dealing with Reborn after all.

"I know you won't remember because that  
>day when you wanted to spend time with<br>your boyfriend and you had a lot of paper  
>work,you took the easy way out and just<br>signed the paper work without even knowing.  
>That's when I came in and place it on your<br>desk and you still did not know."Cozarto  
>face paled now he remembers he really want<br>to spend time with Enma."That still does not  
>make sense why so we have to join."Flan<br>ask only because he does not want to be  
>here either and then to be apart of some<br>play he definitely does not want to be  
>here.<p>

"Did you guys honestly lose your memory  
>or something,your Vongola special assassin<br>group and you must participate but don't  
>worry you won't be apart of the play."<p>

"Kufufu I will not be apart of some  
>ridiculous play you can't get me to do<br>it."

"Your not apart of the play either so  
>about I tell you guys your<br>jobs listen because I won't say it  
>are the jobs for the Vongola<br>family: Dame-Tsuna you are the one  
>of the knights for the princess.<p>

G. your job is the prince  
>Gokudrea Hayato you have to make<br>sure he does his job and you are his understudy.

Ugetsu Asari you have to be the other  
>knight.<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi You are the princess  
>personal knight there are three knight's total<br>and your in charge.

Sasagawa Ryohei you will be able to  
>aid Yamamoto as well.<p>

Mukuro Rokudo you will be the enemy  
>of the princess.<p>

Daemon Spade you will be also a  
>enemy so you and Mukuro will be<br>working together.

Knuckle you will help Mukuro  
>and Daemon out too.<p>

The Varia will be second in charge  
>of the play since I won't be here<br>you guys can do what ever you want,but  
>you will not charge the characters.<p>

The Simon family: Loser-Enma you will  
>be the princess.<p>

Cozarto you will be G. understudy.

Oh and before I forget the Varia will be  
>in charge of the weapons,traps,explosion<br>and ect, every thing you use  
>is and will be real so that means if any one<br>of you get shot or fall in to a thing of sharks  
>your dead for real."Reborn smirk he is<br>so satisfied with the entire setting."Do  
>not make a foul of yourselves and there<br>will be other people who will be there  
>and Alaude,Lambo,Lampo come with me,you<br>guys will like the job I'm about to give you.

**I will make part 2 only if I get  
><strong>**reviews. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
